Bluesky
Bluesky is a blue-gray she-cat with white toes and chest, along with green eyes. Personality A friendly and lighthearted she-cat, Bluesky isn't one to judge others or lose her temper often. Like her brother, she tends to be more levelheaded, remaining calm even when being antagonized, and often managing to keep her wits about her during a crisis as well. She does her best to be conscious of others sensibilities and doesn't like to offend others, but she won't shy away from talking or joking about sensitive topics, as she knows that sometimes skirting around issues just makes others more uncomfortable with them than just addressing the matter would. She's not a troublemaker like her brother was when he was younger, but she does have a slightly mischievous streak, so she'll sometimes joke around or tease the other apprentices for her own amusement. However, overall, she is a very sweet and genuine cat, and really likes to help others feel positive about themselves; she offers support and encouragement to all of her Clanmates, and tries to make sure that they believe in themselves whenever she can. Though she is generally a force of positivity in others' lives and tries to stay cheerful and helpful to all of her Clanmates, her concern for others sometimes affects her own mood, as well. When others act extremely negative, or reject her help or ridicule her in any way, she tends to withdraw into herself, seeing it as something of a personal failure if she isn't capable of cheering someone up or making them feel better in some way. She doesn't usually deal well with this, and she has some insecurities as a result, worrying that she's actually clingy, nosy, or annoying in some way, shape, or form. She tries to hide these worries and focus on others, but sometimes they do get to her. Long Posts Bluesky grinned back, as best she could, before swiftly turning away and trotting off. As she moved away, she felt a mild wave of nausea roll through her, the opaleye unsettled in her belly, and her throat feeling constricted. Her heartbeat still thudded distractingly in her ears, though she felt almost as though whatever had been in her chest had been pulled out and left an empty space there instead. Why are you acting like this? she asked herself, agitatedly lashing her tail. Sunblaze and Forestflight had been courting nearly as long as she'd known them, even right around the time that Streamshadow had first introduced them properly. She had known how they felt about each other. Streamshadow had complained to her about it more than once. So why did finding out they were mates now feel like this? She knew it wasn't because she was lonely. She'd told Forestflight the truth - she liked her life as it was. She didn't believe she needed a mate to be happy or complete. She had a lot of friends, and a few very good, close ones besides. She had her family, who had never been anything but supportive of her. She had trained cats who were now fine warriors for the Clan. She had a good life, and she'd never been as interested in home-making as her brother. It couldn't be that. But what could it be, then? It couldn't be because she liked the sound of Forestflight's laughter. It couldn't be because she liked being the one to cause it. It couldn't be because Forestflight joked and teased, but still obviously cared about the cats in her life. It couldn't be because meeting Forestflight's playfulness blow for blow felt exciting and comfortingly familiar at the same time. It couldn't be because flirting with her didn't feel like something to do just for the sake of bothering Streamshadow, anymore. It couldn't be because she'd seen Forestflight wrung out and distressed and hurting, and had wanted nothing more than to soothe and comfort and take all of that pain away, the worry she carried for her sisters both in and out of WaveClan like the very fur on her back, subtle as the way one of the stripes on her shoulders was shorter on one side than the other: unnoticeable until Bluesky did, and only adding another layer of beauty to Forestflight once it was taken into account. It couldn't be because she thought Sunblaze looked best when he was smiling. It couldn't be because she always felt a thrill of pride at being the one to put a smile on his face. It couldn't be because Sunblaze competed with her, but always knew and made sure she knew it was playful. It couldn't be because Sunblaze made it easy to act a little silly around him. It couldn't be because she'd seen the way that Sunblaze's eyes would trail after his brother sometimes, subdued and hesitant and heartbreaking, and wanted nothing more than to snap at Sandytail and shake him for making it any harder for Sunblaze to see how wonderful he was: worm-wiggling and smiling and caring hard enough to hurt. It couldn't. Because Sunblaze and Forestflight had been courting since Bluesky met them, and she had known for all of that time that they were as close to perfect for each other as they could get. They loved each other, and Bluesky knew that she was happy for them, was proud of them both for finding happiness in each other after all that they'd both been through. And still, still, there was that sick, heavy feeling inside of her, settling into her bones. She blinked away the bleariness at the edges of her vision - something must have gotten stuck in them - and shook her head, dragging in a stuttering breath. She'd told Forestflight she was going on a patrol. Best to actually do one. Keeping busy was probably a good thing, until whatever all of this was ran its course and she could go back to normal. That was a solid plan. But even as she approached Pinefern for a task, smiling at her Clanmates and laughing like nothing was wrong, the yearning inside didn't leave. Moodboards Character Link! Cuddle Pile Link! Theme Song